Caladon Featherstone
Dr. Caladon Onótimo Featherstone, son of Celebrimbor Featherstone, is a Lord of the Nation of Blackaxe. In addition, he is an adventurer, loremaster, author, poet, sculptor, painter, gourmet chef, fashion designer, diplomat, researcher, inventor and linguist, among other pursuits, such as wizardry (specializing in teleportation). Dr. Featherstone is well-versed in practically all areas of knowledge, and is undoubtedly one of the most intelligent (and egotistical) beings in the world. Pre-Storm History Caladon was born on the continent of Tyrenon in the town of Fainglen on the edge of the Keminmír Mountains. When he was still a child, Caladon's family was forced to flee Fainglen during Ollist's Rebellion. They moved to Kelvahnair in the Faradel Forest to live with extended family. Donnie received minor combat training before failing out due to physical weakness. He was then mocked by all-around better trainee Ming Rae Illivendelis Candarus Ninarigious, a noble elf girl from a powerful family. When he was 29, Caladon and this family relocated to Rhys-Avon, which would be Caladon's regular home for the rest of his pre-Storm life. Donnie apprenticed to Mages' Guild, and a few years later, Ming Rae joined the guild as well. An ongoing rivalry formed between her and Caladon, who by now went by "Donnie." When he was 63, Donnie graduated himself (having been eligible for official graduation for nearly 15 years). For a time, he moved to Arcadios to pursue specialization in Teleportation under the tutelage of Professor Ravencroft, one of the greatest living scholars of teleportation. During this time, Donnie made ends meet by bookbinding on the side. Around twenty years later, Donnie chose to leave the university at Arcadios after a long-term romantic relationship fell apart. He moved to Kreecliff to study Architecture and Engineering. Six years later, he moved to Sade to study religion, but left almost immediately and returned to Rhys-Avon. At age 90, Donnie joined the Rhys-Avon Mages' Guild as a Full Wizard. He enjoyed working under Professor Zevrel Carlassian, the elderly master of the school of Conjuration (and, of course, teleportation). With a few exceptions, Donnie would remain at the Rhys-Avon Mages' Guild as a base of operations until the Storm. Two notable exceptions came from when he worked as a House Mage and tutor for House Ceowulf at Wolfshead Manor and when he joined an archeological research party to the ruins of Fort Rhinedal. At the ruins, he watched the rest of his adventuring party slowly dissolve inside of a gelatinous cube; To this day, Caladon is petrified by gelatinous cubes and has a minor grudge against cubes in general. At age 138, Caladon met Falken, saving the gnome from bandits who had killed Falken's employer. In thanks, Falken (though overqualified) joined Caladon as his butler. In 8534, Caladon and Falken evacuated Rhys-Avon during the Third Kreecliff-Rhys-Avon War. They lived in Drakemir until the Final Siege was broken, at which point they returned to Rhys-Avon. At age 160, only one year after the end of the war, Professor Carlassian made a huge breakthrough regarding a hidden portal in the ancient Ironmaul Palace, located in The Curse region. He and Donnie quickly organize an expedition. The Storm occurred during that expedition. Significant Appearances * AS 440: Caladon arrived in the city of Frostholm to conduct research at the city's library. Soon after, he joined the adventuring party of Bharrig Blackaxe, Radovir, and Divin the Drow. * AS 559: Caladon is made a Lord of Blackaxe by King Bharrig Blackaxe upon his coronation. Category:PCs Category:V2.0